beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Brawn. Transmetal Brawn has his koala-head split into his hands, and he has wheels of a 4x4, in reference to his G1 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:26, December 23, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Deepsheep. Transmetal Deepsheep has his sheep-head split into his feet, and he has wheels like that of a motorcycle. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Let's better be safe from Orphan Toenails... Orphan Toenails is blocked from every wikia, so that she'll never attack the wikias. We'd better be safe from her... She's in wikia jail for vandalizing every wiki... We're still safe from her, Brian. Upload Hoofbreak. Upload Hoofbreak. Upload him if you wish. Hey, I'll upload Hoofbreak next week. okay? That dumb Chammond*google... That silly Chammond*google, placing the wrong images in this wikia... Who else, Brian? Who cares? About Heave. Heave is a Maximal rhinoceros-transformer. His beast mode is always in running pose, with his front left foot on the floor and his back right foot on the floor, with his head down, and his tail up. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Barcode. Barcode is a white-furred otter-transformer Maximal. He is Barrage's enemy and a heroic Maximal. He is colored after G1 Micromaster Barrage. His beast mode is an otter who stays in running pose with his tail up. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Crumble. Crumble is a Maximal who transforms into a horse. He is a Maximal who is an Anti-Predacon Resistance (APR) member. He is modeled after the Autobot Micromaster Crumble. His beast mode is kept in rearing pose. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Infamy. Infamy is an infamous otter-transforming Predacon who wears a sash with Predacon symbols all over it. He blows raspberries, a rude expression. Draw him if you wish. Hey I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Calcar. Calcar is a capybara-transformer Predacon who lives in Axiom Nexus. He is a bully to Hot Shot, his mold-mate. He has a mouthplate. He has a Dunce hat in both modes. Draw him in both modes if you wish. Hey I'll draw him in both modes later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Upload Megatronia. Upload Megatronia, the combiner sister of Megatron. Upload her if you wish. Hey, I'll upload her later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 23:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) About Zaur, Dile, and Rosanna. Zaur is a Maximal cetiosauriscus-transformer. His enemies are Predacons. He is colored after his G1 counterpart. Dile is a Maximal iguanodon-transformer. His enemies are Predacons. He is colored after his G1 counterpart. Rosanna is colored after her G1 counterpart and is a repaint of Eject and Rewind. Draw them if you wish, on today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:13, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Now you can upload Windbreaker. Now you can upload the Maximal Windbreaker. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:13, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Now you can upload Zaur, Dile, and Rosanna. Now you can upload Zaur, Dile, and Rosanna. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Beastbox and Squawktalk. Beastbox is a gorilla-transformer Predacon who is a minion of Soundblaster. Squawktalk is a bald eagle-transformer Predacon who is also a minion of Soundblaster. Draw both Predacons if you wish. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About the Predacon Slipstream. A female Seeker Predacon Pterodactyl-transformer, Slipstream is based on her Animated counterpart. Her friends are Air Warriors. Draw her if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Deluge and Drench. Deluge is a Maximal who transforms into a Great White Shark. His enemies, the Predacons, know about this. Drench is a Predacon who betrayed his team and defects to the Maximals. Drench has a scarred Predacon symbol in his beast mode head, and has Maximal symbols on his arms. Draw them and upload them if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:38, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Blowout. Blowout is a Maximal who transforms into Velociraptor and is a member of the Anti-Predacon Resistance. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:38, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Seawatch. Seawatch is a cyan-colored seahorse-transformer who is a Maximal and works for Sentinel Primal. He hates Predacons. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:38, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Flip Sides. Flip Sides is a female tarantula-transforming Predacon working for Soundblaster. Draw her if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:57, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Twincast. Twincast is Blaster's brother and a heroic Maximal who fights Soundblaster. He is a blue-furred leopard-transforming Maximal. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:57, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Chammond*google keeps using the wrong images, Brian. He is silly, you know. He's less worse than Orphan Toenails. He sure is. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:57, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Now you can upload Flip Sides, Twincast, Concrete, Turbosaur, and Therizino. Now you can upload Flip Sides, Twincast, Concrete, Turbosaur, and Therizino. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:03, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Exhaust. Exhaust is a Predacon who transforms into a red Transmetal antelope. Draw him and upload him if you wish. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:03, December 29, 2017 (UTC) About Sunder and Sceptre. Sunder and Sceptre are otter-transformers who are Maximals. They are heroic and they fight the Predacons like crimefighters. Sunder has a scarf in robot mode, Sceptre has a cape in robot mode. Sunder has an axe, Sceptre has a scepter. Sunder has a mouthpiece, Sceptre has a mouthplate. Draw them both if you wish. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:18, December 29, 2017 (UTC)